Fire Beats Ice
by Ankusdiary
Summary: Ichigo takes interest into a certain female captain of the Gotei 13. Ichigo stubbornly takes on the challenge to melt that icy barrier of the hard-to-get girl when he realizes that he has some competition with others that want what he wants as well. Will he succeed or will Ichigo have to watch someone else's hands with hers? Fem!Hitsugaya IchiHitsu.
1. The Frosty Girl and the Idiot

Anku: I've noticed that there are only two fem!Hitsugay stories ( one Indonesian and one that is only 5 chapters long ) so I decided to make one as well.

Toushiro: I am going to kill every single one of you after this.

Anku: * gulp* I-I thought the whole fem!Hitsugaya ichihitsu is kind of cute so me being the crazy ideal maker, I came up with this story! Hope you all enjoy. Disclaimer please!

Toushiro: *sigh* Ankusdiary does not own Bleach or its characters and she will not make any profit from publishing this. There. Oh, on with the story.

Anku: On with- Dammit!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mm, sleep. The best thing a human being, even a dead person could possibly want. Of course this is a rare time she'd actually sleep on her comfortable futon. Maybe, just maybe she could sleep in for once-

" *crash* Taaaichooo!"

Or not.

Toushiro groaned as she sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes before her large, turqiouse green gems were shown as a glare.

" Matsumotoooo..." She growled before throwing the covers off her lithe body which was covered with only a button up shirt and ran out her room.

The prodigy marched into the office and before she could wonder what her lietant call her out of bed for, the scene before her showed EVERYTHING.

" M-matsumoto what happened!?" She asked the woman who was on the floor covering her nearly naked body. The office was a mess with empty liquor and beer bottles all over the wooden floor, an uknown strange white liquid splattered all over the floor as well and there, about inches away, were two men lying on the ground with only their boxers on.

"I-I dunno. The last thing I remembered was drinking some liqour and then some guys came and then..."

Toushiro's left eye twitched as a vein popped out at the rant. Matsumoto was still Matsumoto. Hell, now she could care less for whatever happened to the woman.

" Clean this up, take them to their divisions, get dressed properly!" ' And get a pregnancy test.' The white-haired girl added in her head before walking back to her room, dissapointed to have her whole morning ruined by her substitute captain as per-usual. Toushiro got out of her 'pajama' and changed into her hakukashou and captain hoari. After getting dressed and situated, she immediately walked out her room and mentally groaned to find Matsumoto in her usual spot on the couch napping away, forgetting all orders or ignored them all together.

The prodigy huffed and began to clean up the office by herself. ' I swear she can be useless somedays.' She thought as she now began to drag the two men that were twice her size and weight after the office looked somewhere decent. It was about halfway in the hall when Toushiro gave up and rested against the wall. Jeez, it was like pushing two boulders by hand!

After a couple of minutes of panting and stretching, the girl got up and just ignored them. " At least it'll be payback for ruining my office and my hard-headed lietant. Not that she'd care anyways." Before Toushiro could walk back to her office, a voice called out to her and she turned her head to see a woman running up to her, with a mountain of papers that reached just below her chin. Those papers better not be hers-

" First Division Soi Fon-Taicho needs you to fill these forms out!"

Yup, some herbal tea ought to do her good at the moment.

"*sigh* Arigato." The small girl took the papers from the other lietant and grunted when she felt the true weight of all the forms before setting out to her division. This day is definantly going according to plan:

Sleep interrupted.

A drunk, useless lietant.

And now more paperwork to add to her own collection.

Toushiro swore it was the worst day she could possibly have. Of course paperwork is an everyday problem, but having her sleep gone just because her lietant slept with two guys unknowingly is beyond unnacceptable! Her eyes were focused down though she was thinking. Of course, since she couldn't see where she was going like this, Toushiro ended up ramming into something, or better yet someone. In the next second, all the forms the tenth divison captain had contained were now scattered across the floor and she landed on the ground as well on her bottom.

Jeez, was the whole world against her today!?

Of course, not being the one to just give in and say she was sorry, she decided to confront this guy. Maybe she could blow off steam if she had a good scream-fest. " Oi! Watch where you're going! I could easily have you removed from your current squad for... disrupting a captain's duty!" And with that Toushiro dropped down to her knees and began to gather her papers, wanting to just hurry up and get through the already ruined day.

" Oh, sorry ma'am." Was all the other one said and got down to his knees as well. Toushiro frowned and looked up to see an orange-haired teen staring back at her. He had sharp features and hazel-nut brow eyes that had a gentle look in them. He was actually quite handsome-

The girl's cheeks suddenly flushed and she darted her eyes back down, her hands now more clumsily grabbing the paperwork. The teen's eyes widened at the sudden gesture but decided to help her since it was considered his fault as well. Soon there were two separate stacks that were in need to join together and the boy stood up with the other half. " Here you go ma'am." The said girl blushed even more and quickly grabbed the other half with their middle fingers touching, making her even more flustered.

"A-ari...arigato!" And before she could even attempt to run away, even with the heavy load in her hands, the boy blocked her path.

" Do you need help?" Oh boy...

" I-I'm fine you baka! Get out of my way!" Asif she had been talking to a brick wall, the teen smiled and willingly took the mountain from her, much to her protests.

"H-hey give that back!" Now she was really getting pissed off at this guy.

" Not until we get to your destination. A young lady like you shouldn't be carrying things like this."

" Grrr... fine! Not like I needed your help anyways." And with that, Toushiro began to walk away, silently indicating for him to follow the frosty captain. No sooner had the two reached the tenth division when Toushiro immediately stopped behind the door to her office. She took a deep breath before turning around to face her 'helper'.

" Alright. Thanks for the help. Papers. Now."

"...Let me through."

"E-eh!? Why should I?"

"Just do it and I'll give these back." That idiot just didn't know when to quit did he? Toushiro growled and went to snatch the forms but to her dismay, the teen only raised it higher towards the air. But, that didn't stop the fuming captain from trying to reach it.

" How dare you use a captain's weakness against them! Just give back the forms or I will call security on you!" The captain glared daggers at the boy, only for him to blink and walk into her office, ignoring her calls and threats. Toushiro stopped, knowing this guy is practically deaf to her screaming.

Why? Why is this guy so stubborn? Usually whenever she yelled at her lietants or anybody in paticular, they would immediately scram, terrified of the young captain but this time, it seemed as if this person was a match. He was... different.

"Oi, what's your name?" She asked as she walked into her office and towards her desk, where the orange-topped boy had set her papers.

" Hm? Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki. What's yours?"

Toushiro was slightly surprised that this person would actually want to at least know the coldest person's name in Soul Society.

" Hitsugaya-Taicho is what you should be addressing me, seeing as I am a captain. Therefore-"

" Oh, you're... Toushiro Hitsugaya." Toushiro blinked and followed the boy's gaze towards a half filled paper with her name.

" Yes, a-anyways it's Hitsugaya-Taicho to you!"

" Alright Toushiro. I hope I get to see you again!" This teen couldn't possibly be this shallow, could he?

"Why-" But he was already gone. Toushiro 'hmped' and sat in her seat. This guy was a mystery. An ANNOYING mystery, yet she wanted to solve it, even if a feeling in her gut told her to just ignore him all togther.

Hm, Ichigo Kurosaki. He is definantly something.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anku: And thus, the journey begins!

Toushiro: I still don't see why I have to be a girl for this. I thought you were into yaoi.

Anku: Oh well, as the story progresses, you'll be visiting the human world with SO MANY clothes to pick from... ahem. There goes the spoiler. Besides guy or girl, you are still one hella sexy uke!

Hitsugaya: ...

Ichigo: Hey when do we Mmf!

Anku: Ahehe. Anyways hope you liked this story so far. Please like and review! I would appreciate that very much!


	2. Making False Assumptions

Anku: Howdy! Hope you enjoy this short yet lovely chapter!

Toushiro: Uugh. I'm still trying to get over the fact that I'm a girl in this.

Ichigo: Yay! I actually have some spotlight in this chapter!

Anku: Yah yah. On with the-

Toushiro and Ichigo: On with the story.

Anku: Really?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toushiro sat up and stretched her arms while wiggling her cramped fingers. About time she could actually see that she is making some progress with the paperwork. Damn Matsumoto. Leaving the office a mess with work to be. Deciding to have a break, the girl got up and brought her mug of tea to the couch.

" *sigh* I guess I have time to roam." Well... not roam. More like, playing hide-and-go-seek with drinking lietant. Setting down her mug, the frosty captain closed the blinds for the windows and took time to finish tidying up the empty room before taking one last look at the office and leaving and shutting the slide door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo, the one who had pissed off the female captain who seemed to had have an anger issue, much to his dissapointment since he liked this person, set off towards Renji, his other shinigami buddy. He was originally going to see him so they could spar a little, but after the little 'interaction' with the white-haired captain, he is now going to see if his red-headed friend knew anything about this girl since she had became quite an interesting someone. The substitute shinigami busted through the sixth division sliding door uninvitingly while having no thought to pay for the mess later.

" Oi, Renji. I need to talk to you!" Renji looked up from his chat with his captain, Byakuya.

" Dammit Ichigo. Hold on."

Byakuya watched in amusement as Ichigo dragged the screaming Renji out the room, as if him and his lietant hadn't had an important discussion on how to make your hair look beautiful and shiny.

" Com'on. You mean you don't know anything about her!?"

" I didn't say that. It's just...look, all I know is that she's the weilder of the strongest ice-type zanpakto making her cold, literally and mentally, and she's well... considered to be a little girl by her appearance...you phedophile." Ichigo's fingers twitched, eager to have ZanGetzu in his hand to show Renji what-for, but he was in a hurry.

" I'm not a phedophile you stupid red-headed freak. I just wanted to know who she was. Thanks for the useless info boke." And before Renji could insult him back, Ichigo quickened his pace out of the sixth division corrider and ran to the one he was at previously.

The tenth division.

The girl, Toushiro, is actually a very beautiful girl, despite her coldness towards everyone. Her teal green eyes seemed to enhance her beauty which is only used to glare at everyone for unknown reasons. And those delicate hands that seemed to itch for paperwork, judging by her reaction when he wouldn't give it back. And that gravity-defying snow white hair that seemed to look as soft as it would to feel.

If only he could melt that frostiness away from her and hold her small form against his warm body. To sleep with her and wake up the next day to a person who actually loves him back. Once Ichigo reached his destination, he slid the door open to a dark and empty room.

" Oi! Toushiro?" Ichigo frowned when only silence answered him, an uneasy feeling came to him that almost seemed like... worry.

" Um... H-hitsugaya-t-taicho right? Hellooo-Woah!" Ichigo whipped his head around to see a dainty hand resting on the switch for the light, the other hand leading to the captain herself. Another thing he noticed was a red-head with the biggest pair of boobs, second to Orihime's herself.

" Y-you..." Why is Kurosaki in her office!?

" T-toushiro..." Uh-oh...

"Hmmm?" Rangiku's eyes flicked from Ichigo to Hitsugaya for almost forever until she dicovered a faint blush on her captain's baby cheeks.

' Aaaah...' A cat smile.

" Wh-what are you doing here!?" Was Toushiro's sudden outburst after feeling a violent shiver reach her spine. Ichigo almost flinched and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

" Ahehe. S-sorry I uh...I wanted to-"

" Boke, you should've kept outside. I don't like intruders and could've bashed your head within a second if I hadn't turned on the lights."

" I-I figured as much." He pretty much found out that she could be the ' cute but deadly ' type.

" So have I." Rangiku's smile stretched at the two confused looks she recieved. Toushiro then rolled her eyes. Her sub-captain is also a mystery that she did NOT want to solve.

" Matsumoto shut up and go fill out the paperwork."

" Hai hai. * giggle *." Now Toushiro was confused. Matsumoto eager to fill out paperwork is the one in her dreams. So what has gotten into this one?

" Kurosaki OUT!" Ichigo this time, did flinch and ran out before she could snap his neck. Okay so this meeting didn't... turn out so well. Maybe later is a better time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ankusdiary: Hoho... I hope he doesn't interrupt a private moment of Toushiro's. ( spoiler )

Toushiro: Why didn't I delete this account when I had the chance?

Ichigo: Sweet I look forward to the next chapter!

Ankusdiary: Yeeheehee!

Toushiro: Please stop that.


	3. Interrupting Her Privacy

Anku: Haha! Next chapter baby! Sorry for the last short chapter. This one is longer...hopefully.

Ichigo: Yup! And I'm actually a little excited for this!

Toushiro: I'm nervous. And scared.

Anku: Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Captain, did you know that guy?" Toushiro sweated and stopped her writing.

" I-I don't know what you're talking about." Oh jeez, this was the topic Toushiro feared the most and she knew she was not going to like Matsumoto's say in it.

Her lietant laughed.

" Oh come on Taicho! It's clearly obvious you know him if you snapped at him so easily." And what had happened earlier was a little interesting since Matsumoto knew him from somewhere and if that boy knew their division, something just had to be up!

" I do that all the time thank you." Smart move.

" What's his name? I know I've seen him somewhere with Renji before...hm..."

" Matsumoto that's enough!" The woman laughed when she saw the cute blush once again.

" Okay, okay you win. We won't discuss about your crush anymore-"

" MATSUMOTO!" Toushiro slammed her hands on the desk while abruptly standing up.

" F-finish the paperwork a-and do SOMETHING!" Matsumoto was shocked yet pleased at the same time at how she got her own captain to stutter and lose focus.

" Hai! Haha!"

That Kurosaki! How dare he walk into the Division under no permission and stay in there while she is away!? Some nerve that boy had. Toushiro pushed away from her desk, breathing out in relief from finishing some paperwork and getting away from her annoying lietant. A soft hand rubbed her now tired eyes as she walked away from the partly clean desk. Finally another non-all nighter so she could actually get the beauty sleep this hard-working captain deserved.

The frosty female set off to the bathroom and ran the bath water instead of usually turning on the shower water whenever she needed to take a quick shower. However this time, Toushiro could actually be embraced in nice temperature-checked water and have a peaceful time to herself to feel tranquil. To let all the stress of today go and just do nothing. After feeling that the water is warm enough to dip into, she began to strip to reveal her small lithe body that were originally covered by the big and baggy uniform every shinigami are required to wear.

Toushiro sat into the tub and exahled deeply while sinking deeper into the soothing water. Times like these are worth the wait. Especially if you have a lietant that goes out partying all night, and a man that keeps following her. A HANDSOME man that is-

Toushiro growled under the water, making bubbles pop up with a hidden blush. That STUPID man! How could she think of him as some hot guy if he is so...ANNOYING!? She hates him and that's that.

Toushiro sat up and placed a small hand on her forehead. Ever since Kurosaki showed up, all she's done is lose her cool and of course Matsumoto would find out about their interactions.

" *sigh*. I gotta stay focus and jusr forget about him. Why is it so hard?"

This guy...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo hopped through the window and immediately stopped his loud breathing when he found the woman from earlier napping away peacefully on the sofa.

Alright now it's time to confront that girl. Not in some stupid way but more of a...smooth way. Ichigo wondered why Toushiro would always blush whenever she so much as to glance at him and he wondered if she felt the same way. Nah...she'd have to have a more positive attitude around him if she wanted to.

The teen quietly walked around the office and blinked while scratching the back of his head. Where did she go? Ichigo walked further into the room and found two doors on his right side of the room. Maybe she is sleeping? Reading? Either way, he needed to talk to her.

With a hand on the first door knob, he turned the knob and slowly opened the door to a dark bedroom with an unmade bed. The room only consisted a bed, wardrobe and closet. Wrong room perhaps. He walked to the second door and thought he heard splashing but decided against the idea of her showering since the door would've been locked.

Ichigo opened the door to the bathroom as quiet as possible and blinked when he found the girl standing on the mat with a towel barely covering her wet and naked body. Ichigo felt his jaw hit the ground and Toushiro suddenly noticed him with a dark blush slowly appearing on her face. Why is he...

...

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

" W-WAIT! I-I!"

" YOU PERVERT!"

" IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

Ichigo went to back out but was bounced back forward by a pair of boobs and turned to see the woman he saw sleeping earlier with the SCARIEST face he's EVER seen.

" Oi, what the hell do you think you're doing to my taicho?" She spoke monotone.

" Uh-uh no it's not like-!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Rangiku was bringing out your sword really necessary?" Toushiro had to admit, it was a little scary seeing Matsumoto ABUSE Ichigo.

" Taicho he peeked on you!" Toushiro blushed at that memory.

" D-Don't mention THAT. Please don't."

" Hai hai."

Toushiro went off to her room but stopped just long enough to say, " Arigato Matsumoto."

The woman smiled proudly but a hint of vicious satisfaction in her eyes.

" Your welcome captain." She had originally thought that the orange-haired boy could've been a nice person for her captain but after seeing what had happened in the bathroom earlier, She automatically knew this boy is trouble. But who is that guy?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anku: Well... That was unexpected.

Toushiro:...

Ichigo: I think he's still freaked out Anku.

Anku: Ehe. S-sorry I guess I overdid it. Well...this is nothing compared to what I have in store in later chapters.

Toushiro: Ugh. * violently shivers *.

Ichigo: Well...Hope you enjoyed this story and don't deny you did and reveiw so Anku will be very happy and blaw blaw blaw!.

Anku: Aaaand! I have 13 favorites and 15 followers in a matter of weeks so I'm real happy about that! Thank you all my faithful people and here have a Toushiro plushie! * hands you one *

Ichigo: Oi why don't I have one as myself?

Anku: Easy. You're not the cute one.

Ichigo: Excuse me!? Getsuga Tenshooo!

Anku: AAAAAAAH!


	4. The (stupid) Mission

Anku: Wow! When I posted the third chapter I already had 2 more people follow and another favorite this!

Toushiro: I'm surprised people actually like this kind of stuff.

Anku: Me too. But I can't deny that I enjoy writing this story for everyone else including myself!

Ichigo: Well...ahem. Just wondering when I'm going back home because it's been a DAY now. I'm pretty sure my family is worried about me.

Anku: Yaaah...Like that's not a normal everyday thing. Anywho, enjoy!

Ichigo: W-wait what!?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toushiro moaned slightly as she began to slowly open her well-rested eyes. The girl stretched her slightly cramped back before rubbing the rest of the sleep out of her eyes before sitting up and looking out her window. The sun brightly lit the room so Toushiro could tell it was somewhere late in the morning. It wasn't usual for her to wake up late. In fact, the captain is mostly up at 5 and is already at the desk but had happened yesterday was just too much for the poor girl. Toushiro could feel her cheeks heat up.

It was embarrassing to have the last person you wanted to see to find you in the bathroom barely covering a naked body from bathing. For some reason, Toushiro couldn't fully blame Kurosaki for the whole drama since he seemed in shocked as much as her but he could've at least knocked on the door before busting right in. The girl got up and began to dress herself in her uniform.

Well, at least the boy learned his lesson and hopefully it would be the last time he would see her like that. Speaking of which, Toushiro's mind wondered over to how Ichigo would look naked.

Broad shoulders, muscled arms, firm chest, six pack and- ' WHAT the HELL am I THINKING!?' Toushiro shook her head violently with a face as red as a beet and blinked her turquoise green eyes frantically. No no no! He will NOT get to her! The now flustered captain marched to her desk, sat her butt down on the chair, and started on the leftover paperwork from last night, partially a way to get Kurosaki off her mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Alrighty Ichigo-kun. I healed your body as much as possible." Ichigo groaned as he tried to sit up from his own bed. He didn't know how he had got home, kudos to Rangiku for knocking him out, but didn't question Orihime since he liked to have feeling in his arms again.

" If I may ask, how did you get beat up so hard?" That was a question Ichigo was prepared for if he ever ended up in a clinic or with someone healing him.

" O-oh uh...me and Renji...sparring." Ichigo lied though it was for the best since he wasn't in the mood to explain the most terrifying and slightly pleasing 48 minutes of his life last night. That body of Toushiro...Oh god would he kill to have THAT!

" Oh Okay well I have to get going and you have to stay in bed so I had called some friends to help you recover."

" Friends?" But Orihime had already ran out for school, leaving Ichigo to guess who would be watching over him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

/ All captains need to report to so-taicho's room at once for captain's meeting. I repeat.../

Toushiro looked up from her last paper and decided to go ahead and just stand through the whole meeting to the old man and other men argue on war strategies against Aizen...or which kind of pie tastes the best. The girl walked out, not even caring if her lietant is gone or not and headed towards the desinated room. She heard a name call out to her and the frosty captain turned her head slightly to see Ukitake walked next to her. Oh boy, the candy-giver. Last time the two interacted, she had to find a way to fit a big-ass shoe of candy in her dresser.

" How are you doing Shiro-chan!? Lovely as usual." Toushiro knew he wasn't flirting with her since they both knew he is like the 'father-figure' for her.

" I'm fine. And please don't call me that. I have a title so use that." Ukitake only gave a small chuckle before ruffling the girl's snow white hair.

" Whatever you say Shiro-chan." Toushiro groaned and was late to swat his hand from her head when the walked into the room and got into their spots.

" I have been informed that Aizen is making a move in the living world and Ichigo Kurosaki has been injured by...a spar." Toushiro's cheeks turned slightly red since it was sort of her fault for the mess.

" In addition, I need a team to go to the world of the living and patrol there until further notice. Report any signs of misbehavior in the living and if you see Aizen, report IMMEDIATELY. Speak now." The head captain demanded.

Toushiro breathed out in relief knowing that there ought to be someone who could volunteer.

*silence*

The head captain's bushy eyebrow twitched when he heard no volunteers, which is what he had expected.

" Soo...A bunch of little pansies in this room I have neh? Alrighty...I need a team consisting of five that can fit in...know how to interact with people well...strong and smart..."

All eyes fell on Toushiro, who sweated.

Since when does the tenth division captain interact WELL with other's?

" Wh-what?"

" I think I have a volunteer." Toushiro was now panicking.

" B-but I-I... I-"

" Are you going against the HEAD CAPTAIN'S orders?" The girl sighed in defeat. " N-no sir. I'll have a team ready-"

" In 3 hours. We need to be ahead of time and Aizen's plan." Toushiro couldn't help but leave her open mouth in place of shock.

3 HOURS!? Her division contains a bunch of stupid bozo's and she hardly knew anyone in the whole Soul Society!

" B-but-" Toushiro stopped her excuse when she caught the old man's discouraging frown.

" H-hai so-taicho."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toushiro groaned as she paced around her office, her lietant still gone to do god-knows-what.

" Agh!...What am I going to do!? This is bad. Very, very bad. I need a team...but WHO!?"

" Caaaaptaaaaain!" Toushiro stopped her outloud-thinking and was about to scold Matsumoto for not being at the desk but words left her when she found Matsumoto with three other people.

" M-Matsumoto wha-?" The woman giggled. " I heard what happened at the meeting and decided to help my own Captain form one KICK-ASS team!"

The girl blinked and eyed the three men who were just about as confused as her. Sixth Division Sub-Captain Renji Abarai, 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame, and 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa.

" How-"

" Oooh...Just a little convincing and stuuuff..." Toushiro thought she saw Renji shudder.

" U-um okay. Arigato Matsumoto."

" No problem captain. Now let's roll!" Toushiro was dumbfounded. " N-now? B-but we only have-" Matsumoto grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her out the room and down the hall as the men followed.

" I really can't wait to see the World of the Living! Renji and Rukia told me all about it-" Toushiro could tell this was going to be a bad mission indeed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anku: Fufufu! And the plot thickens!

Toushiro: Not really...

Anku: Shut it! Anywho like and review! I would really like to hear constructive critisism or some compliments. They help me keep going with the story!

Toushiro: You'd continue if you didn't have any either way.

Anku: Y-yah. *sweat drop*


	5. Next stop, Ichigo Kurosaki's!

Anku: Wow. I seem to update quicker than usual!

Toushiro: Maybe it's because you are updating at least 1,000+ words per-chapter and that's not exactly considered to be long so...

Anku: B-but...Ah forget it! Anyways, don't worry IchiHitsu fans, Ichigo and Toushiro will be getting together in at least another 5 chapters maybe even more.

Ichigo:...That's not exactly encouraging

Anku: Well I can't just have you two come up two each other and scream, " I love you!" And just make out. So patience is a virtue.

Ichigo: To hell with that bullsh*t!

Anku: What did you say!?

Toushiro: *sigh* On with the story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Urahara was busy dusting off some items in his shop when the team appeared in the building. The man blinked a couple of times before giving a heart-warming smile.

" Well, hello there! I expected you lot to appear some time but not this early. Nevertheless, follow me."

The group followed the relaxed man into a room with bodies lying against the wall. Hitsugaya though, found it strange to see herself just lying all dead-like against a wall. Though Matsumoto couldn't have cared less if her body looked like dead corpse, instead, squealed over how cute ( and sexy ) the school uniform looked on her. And that is what caught the girl's attention.

The school uniform.

The skirt.

Renji shrugged and the other two men walked into their bodies before inhabiting it. Ikkaku eyed a wooden sword on the wall and smirked before picking up the oh-so-terrifying thing and slipping it in a belt loop.

" Hm? Captain what's wrong?"

" I'm NOT wearing that."

Matsumoto just laughed. And laughed. And laughed before putting on a scary face.

" Get the hell in that suit now." Who did that woman think she was talking to?

" What the hell Rangiku! I am your captain!"

Matsumoto just laughed and began forcing her embarrassed captain towards the gigai.

" Stop or I will-"

" Will what?" And with that, the woman finally succeeded in getting Toushiro in the gigai. She squealed on how cute her taicho was while Renji felt his face heat up. Toushiro on the other hand, felt ready to murder someone. Innocent or not.

" Grr..." It wasn't like the girl was a tomboy or whatever. She didn't like exposing her legs more than what was needed to. And right now, is one of those things she didn't like.

A dress shirt with a tie is acceptable. But the blue, frilly skirt and the white leggings is MORE than enough. It was just too much.

" Aaw captain. You look so ADORABLE!"

" I am not adorable! Let's just get going before I end up murdering one of you." She threatened with no effect to the whole group since it would only make the girl cuter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo turned his head to face the clock on his desk that read 1:37pm.

Well, this is boring. Laying in bed all day was supposed to be a dream of his when he's in school but this is just plain ridiculous.

Nobody is home. No ' friends' came over much to his slight disappointment. And overall, today looked to be a normal one with no hollows coming.

Whoopdeedoo.

The teen groaned in boredom before sitting up slowly and found no pain in his torso. He then cautiously got out of bed and to his amazement, he seemed perfectly fine! Hmm...A walk is in order. Just to get his blood pumping and circulating.

That's all there is.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" I still don't see why we have to wear these clothes if we're not even going to school!" Renji complain while pulling on his shirt.

" Well, if we were to choose what we wanted to wear, people would mistake you for a thug-clown." Ikkaku mumbled under his breath.

" What was that wax-head!?"

" You heard me eye-brow freak!"

" ENOUGH!" Toushiro screamed in annoyment while rubbing the temple of her head. Jeez, 10 minutes into this mission and she is already getting a headache from these two.

Some kick-ass team they are.

" So, what are we doing here anyways?" Yumachika came up.

" Keeping guard for Aizen or hollows since Kurosaki is in no condition to fight." Toushiro patiently explained.

Renji sighed. " Oh great. The idiot got himself broken and now WE have to take responsibility for it. Talk about unfair!"

Toushiro was about to retort that it was the red-head's fault for injuring him until she remembered the bathroom incident. " *sigh* Look, it won't be but just a couple of days so quit your whining. As long as we or more specifically YOU don't do anything stupid, we can pass through this week in one piece."

Renji was about complain again but saw the dirty look in the captain's eyes and decided against it unless he wanted some broken arms and legs. " Alright you win. Always. But, where are we gonna stay during the time?" This made everyone stop their tracks.

" I've got a solution!," Rangiku yelled happily, now having all eyes on her. " I will stay at Inoue's house and you guys can stay at wait for it...ICHIGO KUROSAKI'S! That's right I remember him well!"

The boys seemed okay with it, but Rangiku was actually looking forward to her captain's reaction.

"...WHAT!?"

Rangiku laughed and was now dragging her captain with Renji leading ahead since he knew the city well from experience.

" First stop. Ichigo's!"

" M-Matsumoto no! Wh-why can't I stay with you!? I-I'm a girl!" Matsumoto just kept her cat-smile. " Buuuut, you and Ichigo need to makeup for what happened the other night."

" Eh? Captain you know him?" Renji questioned with a surprised look on his face. Since when did Ichigo and Hitsugaya talk to each other?

" N-no no! I-I don't even-" Matsumoto decided to end the scream-fest with a terrible news

. " Weee'rrrre heeeereee!"

" MATSUMOTO!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anku: Ahahaha! Oh jeez got to love flustered Toushiro!

Toushiro: That is not funny at all!*blushes*

Ichigo: It's actually kind of cute.

Toushiro: No no no! I am NOT cute!

Anku: Says the chibi.

Toushiro: * frustrated growl*

Anku: Like and review. Pleaaaase!


	6. Nighty Night

Anku: Hey my fellow readers! This is Anku here with the SIXTH CHAPTER! I am so glad everyone likes this. I don't really have the drive to do the other story. ( Deleted it) Anyways, I hope you enjoy yet another chapter from yours truly!

Anku: Anything you'd like to add boys?

Ichigo and Toushiro: No.

Anku: Sheesh. On with the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo began to stretch a bit. Oh how he loved this freedom! No one home, specifically his dad, to annoy him and no Hollows to disturb his peace.

Hopping back up, he put on his school shoes and began his way outside.

...

" E-eh?"

Why was everyone here? More specifically what is TOUSHIRO doing here in a cute school uniform with a super short, frilly skirt and white leggings and-aaaaah...

" Wh-what are you guys doing here?" Though Ichigo had his main focus on Toushiro.

" Well, looks like he's fine so our job is done." Toushiro made a move to turn around and leave but her lietant stopped her.

" H-hold it! Hold it! Hold it! W-we didn't even get to check for hollows-"

" As dumb as Kurosaki looks, I'm sure he can handle them." Toushiro interrupted and went to move again but to her dismay, Matsumoto was desperately trying to keep her still.

" B-but what about Aizen!? What if he showed up and there is no one who could report it!? And we all know Ichigo can't handle him by hisself."

Now this caught Ichigo's attention. A person even stronger than him and more important since some of Soul Society's warriors came to the living world? All over him?

" Oi, who is this Aizen guy?" He just had to know.

" None of your concern Kurosaki."

Ichigo made a daring step forward towards the icy captain who glared at him with full effect.

Meanwhile, the other three men were cowering behind a scared looking fuku-taicho.

" If he's planning to attack my town he WILL be my concern."

" Watch yourself Kurosaki."

" Who is he?"

" ...We're leaving Matsumoto."

" H-hai!" But before the team could move out, a thunder clap was heard in the now dreary dark sky as lightning pierced its way into the sky. A vein popped out as Toushiro tried her hardest not to acknowledge Ichigo's smug look.

" Ahem. A rainstorm is coming this way, wanna hurry up and take shelter?" Ichigo asked as he cracked the front door open. The captain growled and knew that she didn't want to get drenched AND end up having pneumonia but that idea was almost likeable if it means to stay out of the annoying boy's house. " Fine." She said through gritted teeth and turned to tell her team about their new plan but the only person missing was Matsumoto.

The three other men gulped hard as they watched the only girl's hand twitch and eager to have its fingers wrapped around the woman's throat.

" Ugh...That stupid, vile, retarded, fiend,..." Everyone turned silent while thanking the gods that it wasn't one of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Here, you guys can borrow some of my clothes, just don't wet your pants...Renji."

" And I'm going to pretend I never heard that." Renji said, ignoring the insult to what could leave to yet another fight. As the boys began trying to fit themselves in Ichigo's clothes, Toushiro was busy lying on the couch face-down, still grumbling insults and threats for her lietant.

Ichigo noticed that the girl wasn't in his room, though why would she, and walked out into the living room to her surrounded by a dark aura.

" U-um...You wanna change?"

" *grumble*" Ichigo knew he shouldn't bother her but it was close to nighttime and he'd be damned if he couldn't get some sleep let alone not being able to sleep due to the storm and have his family find out that he snuck in some (un)invited guests.

" Toushiro I-er...oops..." That probably made it worse.

" *growl* What?" The boy sighed while scratching the back of his neck.

" You need to change? You know, for bed." It was a long moment of silence before she finally sat up and stood from her seat.

" Alright Kuosaki but I don't have anything to wear." Ichigo had thought about it before smiling. " Don't worry, I'll find out something!"

Toushiro looked at the heart-warming smile before blushing and hurrying past the boy with her head ducked down.

" L-let's go already! Geez, you are so annoying!" Ichigo gave a confused look before hurrying to lead the flustered girl to his room. Once they were inside, the two found Renji whacking Ikkaku with a pillow with feather pooling out and Yumichika minding his own business with makeup from who-knows-where.

" What the hell...Guys!" The men stopped horseplaying.

" O-oh hey Ichigo."

" Don't you ' hey Ichigo' me! Do you know how much that cost me!?"

" A-ah uh...500 yen?" Renji guessed.

" Close but no! 509 yen!" Ichigo yelled and snatched the damaged thing and pointed his index finger roughly towards the open door. " OUT!" And this made them run out and into another room across from the angry teen's. " Except for you." Ichigo said, pointing at the pretty boy and flopped on his bed while ignoring the man with the makeup on.

" *sigh* Alright let's see what I've got." Toushiro blinked as she watched the orange-haired boy pull out all sorts of clothing in his dresser before moving on to his closet.

" Ah! Here we go!" The girl jerked back when a two-piece pajama was thrusted in front of her face.

" Kurosaki. The leggings...it's too long."

" Huh? Whaddya mean? Just fold it up ah..." Ichigo looked down at the small and skinny legs.

" I'll just wear the shirt. It won't cause me any problems." Ichigo yelped at the idea while covering his nose. No! That image is just...just...

" B-but why? I-I mean you could wear shorts-"

" But they'd be too long for me as well AND too big, boke!"

" B-briefs? M-my sister's underwear?" He just had to think of something before the girl could use her own idea.

" Oh god no! That's disgusting!," Ichigo gulped when she snatched the shirt up. " Besides, it's not like anyone is going to see me. It's only for tonight." Ichigo had a very bad feeling and decided go to the living room to check up on the two nitwits before he could glomp the girl and do all sorts of things... He shut the door so she could have her privacy and walked out into the room across from his only to be even more stressed out. " Oi...what now?" Ichigo asked annoyed when he found Renji and Ikkaku fighting over a remote.

" He won't let me change the channel even though I called it!" Renji complained as if Ichigo could solve the very stupid problem

" Calling it won't get you anywhere!" Ikkaku yelled in protest while making another move to snatch the remote from Renji's death-like grip on it. The annoyed teen rubbed his temple while trying to come up for a solution.

Wait a minute there's a thunderstorm so why-

*Whrrrrr*

...

" Wh-what? Guys?" Ichigo called out now in the face of darkness. Yup. He just had to mention it.

" Dammit this is all your fault ikkaku!"

" What me!? I don't control weather baka!"

" You guys! Look...you know what, forget it. There are blankets in the closet in the hallway. I have a flashlight in the kitchen drawer so just open the windows for some light source." Ichigo explained while turning around. Forget this, he couldn't just hold their hands for everything! But now, it is his turn to figure out how he's gonna get back to his room in one piece. Pressing his hands against the wall, he began to make his way across the hallway and felt for the door knob for his room. Ichigo opened the door and immediately went to pull up and was surprised to see Toushiro already fast asleep on his bed. Or, so it looked like it. Either way, she looked so cute and innocent so of course he couldn't resist letting her stay on the bed. Yumichika ended up falling asleep on his desk so the shinigami was more likely to wake up to a disfigured back. So now, this left Ichigo to either a.) Sleep on the floor or b.) Sleep with the wild ones. Ruling out the second choice, he grabbed some comforters and placed them on the ground next to the bed the girl was occupying and laid down while folding his arms behind his back.

Hopefully, he could get through the school day tomorrow with those guys.

And maybe he could sleep through this damned storm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anku: Whew! Don't worry guys, the night is not over yet!

Toushiro: I have a feeling that we're going to school with Kurosaki.

Anku: And THAT is also another plan.

Ichigo: Uuuuugh...This chapter was boooring. I wanna read the part when we- Mmf!

Anku: *sigh* Shush! Please reveiw I'm begging you! Please, anything!

Toushiro: Begging won't get you anything.

Anku: *sniff*Like you.

Toushiro: Soten Ni Zase-

Anku: OKAY OKAY!


	7. Milk Brings Us Closer (sort of)

Anku: Hey! Next chapter contains some super duper fluff and kawainess! You'll love this one.

Toushiro: She's been planning this one for weeks.

Anku: Exactly! Enjoy this lovely yet sort of short chapter! On with the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo woke up to the sound of what sounded like footsteps from outside his room. It was still raining hard outside, which meant the electricity probably wouldn't be coming up for a long while. Hopefully though, it wasn't an intruder.

He sat, on full alert mode and picked up a baseball bat he had when he was little, now used as a weapon to protect his family and now, for the sleeping shinigami. Quiet as a mouse, he walked out his room and tiptoed in the darkness, one hand used on the wall to see.

As he walked further into the living room, the noise got louder and he heard cabinets opening and drawers, just what is this person doing? Either way, he is going to find out. His hand found the light switch, and with his eyes squeezed shut and his hand clenching the handle of the bat harder, he flicked it on and was about to attack the "intruder" when he heard a squeak of shock.

He finally gave a little laugh and exhaled out in relief. Thank goodness the electricity was back for a while, had he known he would've attacked the dark figure.

" Oho man. Toushiro, what are you doing out of bed? It's nearing midnight." He blinked when her cheeks began to taint with red.

" N-nothing. Now go away."

" Are you sure you can see in the darkness? The light works...for now."

" I-I'm fine now go!"

" Okay, okay! 'night." Ichigo turned around with the bat on his shoulder and went to leave the girl to do whatever her business was until that demanding voice spoke out.

" Kurosaki wait." He turned around with a smile though not to tease her. " Yah?"

Toushiro looked down as her cheeks began to glow a darker shade of red in a matter of seconds before asking him, " Wh-where do you...keep the...*sigh* cups?" The boy blinked in surprise before smiling again and setting the batting against the wall before walking over to the embarrassed girl's side.

" Needed something?" A nod.

" W-warm milk... please." Smiling with approve, Ichigo grabbed a cup from the cabinet above the counters in which, she probably couldn't reach, and went to the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of milk, filling the cup halfway before putting it in the microwave to heat up a little.

" Here yah go." He said, handing Toushiro the cup for her to grab, only for their fingers to touch once again. This made him remember the time when they first met. Ah, good times.

Toushiro, on the other hand, just snatched the glass away before Ichigo could give any second thoughts and began to sip the warm creaminess of the delicious drink. It was moments later when the white-haired girl notice that the Kurosaki boy was staring at her...intensely.

" Y-yes?" Ichigo shook his head out of his own little world and gave a nervous chuckle. He just couldn't help but think of how cute Toushiro looked sipping the milk. Those small hands with cute, little, nimble fingers wrapped around the glass for support.

" So uh, are you good?" Toushiro nodded with a raised eyebrow of what he could've been thinking but chose not to question about it and just hurry back to bed before they could have even more awkward moments.

Ichigo grabbed the now empty cup and went to put it in the sink, and turned around to guide the two to bed, only to stare at the girl leaning on the counter on crossed arms with her eyes shut.

" Toushiro, you okay?"

" Mm." He gave a lopsided grin and walked up to her. Must have been the milk.

" Need some help getting to bed?"

" No. Stay away from me." She weakly mumbled in protest. Ichigo then shrugged before turning around.

" I guess I'll leave you here." He teased before sneaking a glance to see her reaction.

"...Kurosaki wait."

" Hm?" Ichigo turned back to around to face Toushiro and his heart gave a sudden leap at what he saw. The girl had raised arms that obviously meant one thing.

" ...Carry me." It was moments later when the orange-haired boy had her in his arms in bridal-style and slowly walked off, almost gasping when she nuzzled on his chest and tried not to breathe so hard at the sudden moment.

" This means nothing! *blush*"

" R-right. Right."

" I mean it!" Ichigo laid her on the bed slowly as if she was a fragile peace of glass and set himself on his own made bed.

He will never EVER forget this night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo: I liked this. Though I would prefer something else better.

Anku: It'll get there, geez.

Please like and REVIEW. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Pweeeeeese!

Toushiro: Jeez you are annoying!


End file.
